New Friends
by Estella Tweak
Summary: On the last night of working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Estella gets a saddening phone call from the hospital. Forgetting where she is for a moment, she breaks down and sobs her heart out in anguish. Balloon Boy sees it all and decides to get more info on it - making a friend in the progress... ((one shot))


**A/N just a quick one shot! I thought that it would be cute and a little bit weird... but any who, it made me giggle with delight at it! FNaF2 peeps!**

**Summary: On the last night of working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Estella get a saddening phone call from the hospital. Forgetting where she is for a moment, she breaks down and sobs her heart out. Balloon Boy sees it all and decides to get more info on it - making a friend in the progress...**

* * *

><p>A young woman by the name of Estella sat in the office chair, twiddling her thumbs. Her frizzy ash-blonde locks covered her bluepurple eyes as she listened to the creaking and thumps coming from the air vents. Sweat slicked her rosie face and her teeth gritted in her mouth, which shaped a frown. She was getting pretty clammy in her black vest top and grey skinny jeans; even though she had already discarded her shoes, socks and jumper. God why was it so hot in here?

She leaned back in the black chair and it squeaked, scaring her a little. Being here was tense, no one said anything about the animatronics coming alive and trying to kill her on the first night! It was scary as shit! Checking the cameras, she saw that the bunny was in the air vents, the mangled fox-thing was up close to camera 2, and the Chicken and the bear were still in the main room.

Good.

She didn't want to deal with them now.

Checking the cameras again, she was surprised to see that a clown-thing was slowly rising out of a present box. That's odd... but all in all, she had to admit, she thought it was cute... in a scary way.

Estella sighed and rubbed her sweat slickened forehead. Fortunately, this was her last night at this place. Tomorrow she would get her pay, and then visit her sick daughter in hospital. The money would be able to pay for her daughter's heart operation. The poor thing, barely made it through her first week of discovering the heart condition. But, she didn't seem to mind that she was dying. She said it was life and every dies soon... but aged five, that's too young...

Estella checked the cameras again and quickly wound up the music box, not wanting to die now. Upon checking the cameras again (for the twelfth time), she discovered a doll in the left air vent. She shook and placed down the iPad. She heard it giggling and saying hello and hi. It scared her more than the other animatronics. She turned her torch on and shone it infront of her, the mangled fox-thing was there. She shuddered and put the Freddy bear mask on.

The fox came close to her and the lights flickered on and off as the fox looked at Estella through the mask. Estella stayed as still as a statue. Once the lights went back to normal, she took the mask off. Only to jump at a sudden thump in the vent and that annoying giggle again. Ignoring the giggles and thumps the best she can, she wound up the music box once again and settled down into the chair with the iPad; checking the cameras like a hawk.

A sudden phone ring echoed through the office, making Estella jump out of her chair and hit her head upon the desk top; which began to drip the red substance called blood. She bit her tongue in pain and got up steadily. Placing a clammy hand on the wound, she got up and picked up the phone.

"Ahh... hello?" She asked and placed the phone between her face and her shoulder as she picked up the bandages.

"Hello, this is Charlotte McCartney, the nurse at Yican Hospital. Is this Estella Tweak I'm talking to?" The nurse asked steadily.

"Y-yes it is..." she said shakily, after hearing another thump front he air vent (relatively close) and that this was a call from the hospital her daughter was staying at.

"Ah, Estella. So, where exactly are you right now? Because you didn't answer your home phone..." the nurse, Charlotte, trailed off.

Estella laughed lightly, ignoring everything for a moment and enjoying human contact. "Yeah... about that, I'm actually working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. Its actually kind of hard, even though all you have to do is watch the cameras... but, the animatronics try to kill you whilst you're doing this. The bunny almost killed me on the first night... but all in all it pays well..."

"Oh my God! Really?! That's horrible! Is this your last night?" Charlotte asked worried, forgetting whatever she was going to say before.

Estella sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. "Yes really... and yes, of is my last night. So, what where you calling about?" She asked, checking he cameras again, winding up the music box at the same time.

Charlotte gulped and breathed a shaky sigh, "Its about your daughter, Amelia Tweak..."

Estella perked up. "W-what?! Whats wrong with her?! Is she alright?!" Estella shouted in shock and worry. Her precious and only daughter can't die... she-she was strong...

"I'm-I'm so, so sorry... but, she didn't make it. She died today at 4:57am... I'm so sorry... her last words were that she gives her soul to protect you... I'm so, so sorry... *sniff* We tried everything. I'm so sorry..." Charlotte sobbed out, gasping into the phone she held.

Estella said nothing. She hung up dropped the phone and gaped like a fish. Her little girl was gone. All her life and love was in Amelia. Every thing she did was for her, Amelia only.

"My Amelias gone..." Estella wailed in despair. Her knees buckled and she collapsed to the floor in sadness and pain. "My baby's gone!" She screamed in anguish. Her screams and sobs echoed through the building, alerting all that she was grief-stricken.

Forgetting where she was for a moment, she forgot all about the killer animatronics and that she could die right now. Whilst she was sobbing her heart out, she did not notice the thumps in the air vent stop and a male doll crawl out into the office. The doll looked confusingly at her. Why was she crying?

"H-Hello..." he said soundlessly, not wanting to scare or upset her. He felt something in his mechanic system... it felt, weird... His blue eyes were full of sorrow as he looked at her.

Estella raised her head nonchalantly, purple eyes glared dangerously at him - daring him to make a move. Daring him to kill her. "I'm not in the mood for your shit..." she hissed at him. She staggered up and looked down on him. He almost looked human, so very almost... except that you could see the metal joints around the elbow, wrists and his neck. His ocean blue eyes looked very real and perturbed, and he had a concerned look on his face.

"Wh-What's wrong?" He asked cautiously. He played with the hem of his blue and red striped shirt and looked down (past down his blue shorts) at his brown high tops. Fashion was never really his thing...

Estella gritted her teeth at the little bitch in front of her. The thing made a distraction on the second night, and the red fox nearly ripped her face off - if it wasn't for the baseball bat she had. Smashed it's bloody side in... "Leave me be you stupid doll... I deserve to be alone. I'm mourning. After all, my daughter just died. But what would you care? You almost got me killed on the second night!" She stated calmly that turned into a full on shout. Her eyes were full of anguish and her hair clung to her tear-soaked face.

The doll backed away. He wasn't expecting that from her... after all, he's never felt this way before. "I'm sorry... ho-how?" He asked, trying to speak normal sentences.

Her glare lightened for a moment and she sat back in her chair. "Just a heart condition... she was going to have a operation, but died today. Hours before she could of had it..." Estella sniffled out, trying not to act weak in front of a killing animatronic. "But-But why would you care? You're just an animatronic, all metal no brains. They can't feel any sympathy..." Estella laughed to herself at her own silly joke.

The doll raised a robotic eyebrow. Sympathy? Heart? Brains?! What was this stuff? He had never heard of this stuff before... "He-hat-heart? Br-balloons-brain? Sym-system-sympathy?" He glitched. The words were hard for him. Since he ran on a recorded voice-box, he had to pronounce them like a 3-year old.

Estella laughed a little more. He was actually pretty cute, when he wasn't trying to get her killed. "Sympathy, is an emotion; a feeling that's inside. Makes you feel bad and sad for someone. A brain is what makes you think about everything; almost like your programmed systems, but we can do what we want with our brains. And a heart, a heart is in here," she placed a hand in the middle of her chest, feeling it beat against her hand, "its what makes us live, its basically our main 'programming' system. Let's us move, breath, talk, live and most of all... love. We feel love for certain things. Like my love was for my daughter, Amelia. And when she died, my heart broke. I felt sad. It was hard to breath and talk and even want to live..." she trailed off sadly.

The doll looked away. Right now, he felt sympathy. Tonnes of it. "Hi! I'm balloon boy!" He said, almost too cheerfully. Unfortunately, this was recorded into his programming. But he wanted to know her, this was the best way.

Estella sighed and looked at the clock; five minutes to go! She laughed relieved and looked back towards the doll. "Hello Balloon Boy. The names Estella Tweak. And I hope you don't mind, but you're gonna have to go in a minute. After all we only got," she looked towards the clock, "three minutes left."

Balloon Boy sighed as well. Picking up his balloon sign and the fake balloon, he made his way to the left air vent. He felt saddened that he had to leave her so quickly. "Goodbye!" He said. Again, too cheerfully. Stupid programming.

Estella laughed and went to pick up her discarded clothing. "Bye BB. Until we meet again my friend."

He froze. Friend. She was his friend? Oh boy! He turned back towards her and smiled. Not that fake plastic smile he has, but a real genuine smile. "Hehehe! Thanks!" He waved and began crawling through the air vent back to his lonely corner. For once he felt his programming change. He felt happiness in it. Pure happiness.

Once in his corner, he heard the nice lady - Estella - leave the building, yelling a good bye to him, never to come back again. He sighed sadly at the loss of a new friend but put on a smile for the children trailing in. Today would be a good day. A good day indeed!

He couldn't wait to tell the other animatronics what just happened!

* * *

><p><strong>AN and its a rap! Stupid plot bunny invaded my mind... other chapters for my other stories are in progress, but because Xmas is nearing, I cannot work on them that much... eh, ciao!**


End file.
